


Sworn Enemies

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Anon requested 2. "We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other" with Satya and Lúcio plus background mchanzo





	Sworn Enemies

Satya and Lúcio’s friendship begin tentatively, to say the least. It didn’t start with Lúcio forgiving her, or from Satya letting go of her prejudice (although these two did come eventually with the start of a slow bond). But by way of a certain cowboy and archer’s misfortune of getting separated from the team. Angela, being the captain of most missions, request them to rescue (retrieve) Hanzo and McCree before anything happened. Satya and Lúcio, ever the professional, agreed with only minor protest.

They worked flawlessly together, much to their chagrin. With Satya’s strategic planning and Lúcio’s ability to improvise in stressful situations, they found the two lost agents much faster than anyone had estimated. Hanzo and McCree were fine. More than fine, actually – and until this day no one knew what Satya and Lúcio walked in on and the four of them swore never to speak of it.

That was the start. They found out they had a good dynamic. A mutual understanding of each other’s movement on the battlefield (Lúcio had broken into many of Vishkar’s documents to know how their weapons worked, and Satya had studied up on Lúcio’s case when she was still with the corporation). It was a bond that was made from enmity to trust. Between sworn enemies turned companion, and that was the kind that takes beating and still persists.

It wasn’t long until a mission had them wait with nothing but their weapons and each other’s company for an extended period of time. Lúcio broke the tension first, and Satya relented.

Fast forwarded to two years later, after countless of fights and countless more reconciliation, Satya and Lúcio had a formed a trust so profound it was clear to everyone that nothing could break it – not even if Lúcio forced Satya to dance with him to the upbeat tunes of modern day pop music.

“Cut her some slacks,” McCree yelled over the loud music in the small, dim bar the crew had crowded themselves in after a mission that had too many close calls for anyone’s liking. The gunslinger twirled Hanzo around the dance floor, the man looked just as uncomfortable as Satya felt. “She’s a terrific dancer, but just not to this kind of music.”

“That’s why I’m showing her how!” Lúcio whooped, and did an impressive split that got a gasp out of everyone except Satya. She hugged her chest and sway to the music self-consciously. “Come on, Satya. Loosen up!”

Satya shook her head, the music sounded better when she was only sitting in the seats and listening to it. Now every note sounded offbeat with her movements, flustering her.

“Aw, you’re doing great,” Lúcio took her hands, and spun her. Satya tried to stand her ground, but failed, and couldn’t help but laugh.  

“I feel foolish,” she said, letting Lúcio guide her.

“You definitely don’t look like it, so no worries.”

She attempted to move her hips, feeling slightly more comfortable. Lúcio’s hands jerked in hers.

The atmosphere shifted. The music died down, and the ground stopped shaking with the heavy bass from the live band. The singer took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was clear what was coming, and Satya let go of her hands.

Lúcio held on. He stared up at Satya with his eyes, bright and hopeful. The kind that melted her all the way into her core every single time without Satya even realizing herself. She placed her hands on Lúcio, one on his waist and one back into his hand.

The air around them warmed, though it could just be Satya’s imagination as they swayed slowly. This was a dance Satya could handle. She led Lúcio more confidently. The man chuckled nervously, eyes wandering before settling back to Satya’s.

Satya frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

Lúcio was silent at first. He blinked, once, twice, at her concern. Then his eyes softened, grinning brightly.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just happy, it’s all.”

Satya smiled. Dropped her face. Lúcio leaned closer and met Satya’s gentle touch as their forehead lolled against each other’s.

The song ended. The singer dragged out her last note.

Satya and Lúcio stayed, wrapped around one another. Their slow dance droned on.                                                                            


End file.
